The field of this invention relates to safety equipment and more particularly to a safety harness which is to be utilized in conjunction with a pressurized container to restrain the lid of the container when it is separated therefrom.
Pressurized containers of different types have long been known. A common form of a pressurized container is what is referred to as a swimming pool filter. The swimming pool filter is basically an enlarged cylindrical container within which is located a series of filter panels. The swimming pool water is to be conducted through this container to be cleaned.
This cylindrically shaped container utilizes a lid. A clamping band assembly is mounted between the lid and the container. When it is desired to effect cleaning of the contents of the container, it is necessary to disengage the band and remove the lid. However, it is common that over a period of time, usually months, that the lid has assumed a semi-permanent installation. In other words, the lid is "stuck" on the container.
In the past, in order to remove the lid it has been common to use some kind of a prying tool inserting such between the lid and the container. However, this prying tool dents and otherwise damages the container and/or lid as well as the seal located between the lid and the container.
To avoid the undesirableness of using a prying tool, it has been common in recent years to unhook the clamping band and then activate the pump which moves the pumped water in through the filter. As pressure builds within the filter, because the lid is not clamped onto the container, the lid will eventually be blown from the container. This type of explosive removal inherently is dangerous as this lid may be propelled some distance from the container and has been known to strike individuals located nearby thereby causing injury. Also, the lid may strike objects and cause damage to the object as well as damaging the lid.